starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Модуль:Эпизоды
local seriesData = {} seriesData.length = 2 --Сезон 1 seriesData.season1 = {} seriesData.season1.name = 'Сезон 1' seriesData.season1.number = 1 seriesData.season1.length = 24 --Сезон 1 эпизоды seriesData.season1.series = {} --1 эпизод seriesData.season1.series1 = {} seriesData.season1.series1.ruName = 'Star Comes to Earth' seriesData.season1.series1.enName = 'Стар прибывает на Землю' --2 эпизод seriesData.season1.series2 = {} seriesData.season1.series2.ruName = 'Party With a Pony' seriesData.season1.series2.enName = 'Вечеринка с пони' --3 эпизод seriesData.season1.series3 = {} seriesData.season1.series3.ruName = 'Match Maker' seriesData.season1.series3.enName = 'Сваха' --4 эпизод seriesData.season1.series4 = {} seriesData.season1.series4.ruName = 'School Spirit' seriesData.season1.series4.enName = 'Школьный дух' --5 эпизод seriesData.season1.series5 = {} seriesData.season1.series5.ruName = 'Monster Arm' seriesData.season1.series5.enName = 'Рука-монстр' --6 эпизод seriesData.season1.series6 = {} seriesData.season1.series6.ruName = 'The Other Exchange Student' seriesData.season1.series6.enName = 'Другой студент по обмену' --7 эпизод seriesData.season1.series7 = {} seriesData.season1.series7.ruName = 'Cheer up Star' seriesData.season1.series7.enName = 'Взбодрись, Стар' --8 эпизод seriesData.season1.series8 = {} seriesData.season1.series8.ruName = 'Quest Buy' seriesData.season1.series8.enName = 'Приключенческий магазин' --9 эпизод seriesData.season1.series9 = {} seriesData.season1.series9.ruName = 'Diaz Family Vacation' seriesData.season1.series9.enName = 'Отпуск семьи Диаз' --10 эпизод seriesData.season1.series10 = {} seriesData.season1.series10.ruName = 'Brittney%27s Party' seriesData.season1.series10.enName = 'Вечеринка у Бритни' --11 эпизод seriesData.season1.series11 = {} seriesData.season1.series11.ruName = 'Mewberty' seriesData.season1.series11.enName = 'Мьюберти' --12 эпизод seriesData.season1.series12 = {} seriesData.season1.series12.ruName = 'Pixtopia' seriesData.season1.series12.enName = 'Феетопия' --13 эпизод seriesData.season1.series13 = {} seriesData.season1.series13.ruName = 'Lobster Claws' seriesData.season1.series13.enName = 'Клешня лобстера' --14 эпизод seriesData.season1.series14 = {} seriesData.season1.series14.ruName = 'Sleep Spells' seriesData.season1.series14.enName = 'Заклинание сна' --15 эпизод seriesData.season1.series15 = {} seriesData.season1.series15.ruName = 'Blood Moon Ball' seriesData.season1.series15.enName = 'Бал Кровавой Луны' --16 эпизод seriesData.season1.series16 = {} seriesData.season1.series16.ruName = 'Fortune Cookies' seriesData.season1.series16.enName = 'Печенье судьбы' --17 эпизод seriesData.season1.series17 = {} seriesData.season1.series17.ruName = 'Freeze Day' seriesData.season1.series17.enName = 'Замороженный день' --18 эпизод seriesData.season1.series18 = {} seriesData.season1.series18.ruName = 'Royal Pain' seriesData.season1.series18.enName = 'Королевская боль' --19 эпизод seriesData.season1.series19 = {} seriesData.season1.series19.ruName = 'St. Olga%27s Reform School for Wayward Princesses' seriesData.season1.series19.enName = 'Исправительная школа Святой Ольги для капризных принцесс' --20 эпизод seriesData.season1.series20 = {} seriesData.season1.series20.ruName = 'Mewnipendance Day' seriesData.season1.series20.enName = 'День Мьюнивисимости' --21 эпизод seriesData.season1.series21 = {} seriesData.season1.series21.ruName = 'The Banagic Incident' seriesData.season1.series21.enName = 'Банановый инцидент' --22 эпизод seriesData.season1.series22 = {} seriesData.season1.series22.ruName = 'Interdimensional Field Trip' seriesData.season1.series22.enName = 'Межпространственная экскурсия' --23 эпизод seriesData.season1.series23 = {} seriesData.season1.series23.ruName = 'Marco Grows A Beard' seriesData.season1.series23.enName = 'У Марко растёт борода' --24 эпизод seriesData.season1.series24 = {} seriesData.season1.series24.ruName = 'Storm the Castle' seriesData.season1.series24.enName = 'Штурм замка' --Сезон 2 seriesData.season2 = {} seriesData.season2.name = 'Сезон 2' seriesData.season2.number = 2 seriesData.season2.length = 26 --Сезон 2 эпизоды seriesData.season2.series = {} --1 эпизод seriesData.season2.series1 = {} seriesData.season2.series1.ruName = 'My New Wand!' seriesData.season2.series1.enName = 'Моя новая палочка' --2 эпизод seriesData.season2.series2 = {} seriesData.season2.series2.ruName = 'Ludo in the Wild' seriesData.season2.series2.enName = 'Людо в диких условиях' --3 эпизод seriesData.season2.series3 = {} seriesData.season2.series3.ruName = 'Mr. Candle Cares' seriesData.season2.series3.enName = 'Мистер кандл кэз' --4 эпизод seriesData.season2.series4 = {} seriesData.season2.series4.ruName = 'Red Belt' seriesData.season2.series4.enName = 'Красный пояс' --5 эпизод seriesData.season2.series5 = {} seriesData.season2.series5.ruName = 'Star on Wheels' seriesData.season2.series5.enName = 'Стар на колёсах' --6 эпизод seriesData.season2.series6 = {} seriesData.season2.series6.ruName = 'Fetch' seriesData.season2.series6.enName = 'Неизвестно' --7 эпизод seriesData.season2.series7 = {} seriesData.season2.series7.ruName = '' seriesData.season2.series7.enName = '' --8 эпизод seriesData.season2.series8 = {} seriesData.season2.series8.ruName = '' seriesData.season2.series8.enName = '' --9 эпизод seriesData.season2.series9 = {} seriesData.season2.series9.ruName = '' seriesData.season2.series9.enName = '' --10 эпизод seriesData.season2.series10 = {} seriesData.season2.series10.ruName = '' seriesData.season2.series10.enName = '' --11 эпизод seriesData.season2.series11 = {} seriesData.season2.series11.ruName = 'Канун Дня горящего очага' seriesData.season2.series11.enName = 'Hearth\'s Warming Eve' seriesData.season2.series11.link = 'Канун Дня горящего очага (серия)' --12 эпизод seriesData.season2.series12 = {} seriesData.season2.series12.ruName = 'День семьи' seriesData.season2.series12.enName = 'Family Appreciation Day' return seriesData